A Shore Leave of Jelly Babies and Bow-ties
by Captain Ash
Summary: Garrus is having a rather interesting shore leave. He's keeps meeting different men who claim to know him. Is it a dream? Is he losing his mind? Or is the work of a certain Time Lord


A Shore Leave of Jelly Babies and Bow-ties

Mass Effect and all related characters belong to Bioware. Doctor Who and all related characters belong to the BBC

* * *

Garrus Vakarian was never one for down time. Sure he enjoyed a good break from action as much as the next turian, but spending three weeks on the Citadel with nothing to do but relax was making him feel a bit, as the humans said, antsy. His girlfriend, the renowned Commander Sarah Jane Shepard, though had plans for the two of them this evening. Well at least she did before Miranda, Tali, and Ashley decided to have a girls night out and talked Shepard into it.

"Lousy women." Garrus mumbled to himself as he sat in Shepard's apartment, flipping through channels in an attempt to find something, anything, to occupy his time. He sighed as he decided to lean back and take a small nap. Just as he was about to doze off, a loud mechanical wheezing sound filled the apartment. Garrus snapped up quick as a whip and lunged for the pistol that sat on the table next to him. He pointed the gun around to the source of the noise, a corner in the apartment. Slowly, but surely, a large object appeared. It was a large blue box with the words "POLICE BOX PUBLIC CALL" around the top with a glowing light atop it.

Garrus had seen some strange things in his life, but this took the proverbial cake. The strangeness continued as the door to the box began to open. Garrus kept his weapon trained on it as it opened to reveal... a human in a brown coat, hat, with an impossibly long multi-colored scarf around his neck. The human was rather tall, about as tall as Garrus himself, with eyes that seemed to constantly boggle, a mass of curls for hair, and had a rather manic looking grin on his face that prominently displayed his teeth. Garrus lowered his weapon slightly as the human stepped fully out of the box. He looked around the apartment, confusion evident on his face, as he then spotted Garrus.

"Oh, hello there! I was wondering, where is this and what year?" The human asked, Garrus recognizing the accent as English.

"The Citadel and 2186 by Earth time." Garrus answered, fighting the urge to slap himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Ah, The Citadel! Been wanting to come here for some time now actually, but for some reason never got around to it before now." The man asked as he walked closer, causing Garrus to hold his gun up again. The human eyed the weapon, before reaching into his coat.

"Ah ah. Hand it over nice and slow and you can walk out of here." Garrus said, holding out his other hand while keeping his pistol trained on the human. The human slowly pulled out a small white bag paper bag from his coat and handed over to Garrus. He quickly glanced inside the bag and saw multi-colored objects that were oddly human shaped.

"What _are_ these?" The turian asked, clearly surprised at how the strangeness kept escalating.

"Jelly-Babies. Would you like one? Oh, wait a moment, I forgot those wouldn't do for someone of a dextro-protein race. Sorry about that." The human said in a pleasant tone. Garrus handed the candies back and the man smiled, taking an orange colored candy and popping it in his mouth.

"Uh, how did you get here exactly?" Garrus asked, putting his gun down all the way.

_'If this guy's a threat then I'm the primarch of Palaven.' _Garrus thought as the man just smiled a crazed smile and replied,

"Oh, in my TARDIS over there. Would you care to take a look inside? Oh, where are my manners. I'm The Doctor and you are?"

Garrus looked at the box behind the human. While large for a box, it was still rather small in that he and the man would take up all of its interior.

"Garrus Vakarian and sure, what the hell." Garrus said as he walked over the box. The man rushed over and before Garrus could grab the handle, opened it. Garrus stood frozen.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The turian practically screamed as the man behind him walked up behind him.

"I never tire of these reactions, though I must say that one was a first." The man said as he walked into the gigantic interior of the box, bypassing Garrus who then fainted dead away.

"Oh dear. Perhaps it's time I took my leave." The Doctor said as he closed the doors to his TARDIS.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

* * *

Garrus had decided to take a walk after waking up. He had just chalked the whole experience with The Doctor up to just a dream. A very odd dream, but a dream nonetheless. He thought about crashing Shepard's night with the girls, but decided that he didn't want to be on the receiving end of two angry biotics. So he was headed to see what Wrex and Zaeed were up to. However on the way he again heard that otherworldly, mechanical wheezing noise coming from an alley. He stopped and looked to the alleyway. He sighed with relief when he saw a young human walk out of it. He had a mop of brown hair and a rather sizable chin. He wore a red bow-tie, tweed jacket, white shirt, and suspenders, with dark pants, and brown shoes. He spotted Garrus and smiled, something that gave the turian the oddest sense of deja-vu.

"Garrus Vakarian?" The young man said, his accent English, as he walked up to Garrus.

"Uh, have we met?" Garrus asked, causing the man to just chuckle a little.

"I should say so, you were the first person to faint on me when they saw the inside of the TARDIS." The young man said. Garrus stiffened at that.

"The TARDIS?" Garrus asked, causing the man to reply,

"Yeah. Same old TARDIS, same old, well not really the same Doctor technically but you get the idea."

"You're just a dream! You're not real, you're not real!" Garrus yelled as he ran down the street.

"Huh, that's odd. Oh, wait, he traveled with me in my 5th incarnation that's right." The Doctor said as he then walked down the street.


End file.
